Cahill Reunion
by Stormfox123456
Summary: The Cahills are having the first reunion sice the Clue Hunt. What could possibly go wrong?
1. The Reactions

**Grace's Mansion:**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The typical reaction when the Cahills found out that the Cahill family reuinion takes place in three hours.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, COBRAS AT 10'o CLOCK!"Dan screamed, while running around Grace's newly rebuilt mansion. Amy was the first to recover enough to yell,"Zip it, dweeb," at the top of her lungs.

"I can't believe this, the next time I see Mr. McIntyre, or Fiske, I'm going to strangle them."Nellie vowed. They had just recieved an invitation to their own mansion, saying that they were invited here, by Mr. McIntyre and Mr. Fiske to the first family reuinion since the Clue Hunt had finished.

"WE'RE INVITED TO OUR OWN HOUSE? Isn't that illegal in some way?" Nellie asked sourly.

"Medics? Yes, get here in two hours if possible. I have a feeling we'll need you." Amy said into the phone.

"COBRAS,POISONOUS,CRAZY,BLOODTHIRSTY COBRAS!"Dan screamed around the house.

"Be quiet Dan,I'm trying to use the phone here!" Amy yelled.

"We're DOOMED, Cobras are coming,"he whispered loudly.

Amy rolled her eyes, and went back to the phone.

**Kabra's Mansion:**

"The Madrigals have finally made their move,"Natalie noted, reading the invitation.

"I give them the best of luck-they'll need it,"Ian said.

"This is going to be a nightmare for me! I mean,WHAT do you think it will do to my beautiful self?"Natalie whined.

"Do you think I'll enjoy going there? We're just going to make sure the other Cahills won't get suspicious of us."Ian asked.

"Well, it still won't help me with my hair!"

"We're going Natalie, it's this or all the Cahills coming after us."

Natalie sighed,"Fine, but we better get ready if we want to go. Our plane is in three hours."

Ian smiled grimly,_I just hope the Dol-I mean Holts don't try to strangle us._

**Starling's house:**

"Yes! I thought this day would never come!" Sinead exclaimed,"we FINALLY get to start on reuniting the family."

"You're just excited to see Amy again,"Ned and Ted stated .They had just gotten out of a Cahill hospital, where they had been healed. Sinead had bought a house close to the hospital, to make sure Ned and Ted wouldn't get anything too far away from the place.

"Yeah, but you guys want to see Dan again, don't you?" Sinead asked.

"He does have some nice ideas," Ted admitted.

"On pranks?" Sinead questioned. Ned and Ted stared at her.

"Okay, I need to look at how he does them too,"Sinead said sheepishly.

"Um, guys? Our plane is in three hours, so can we just get ready?" Ned asked.

**Holt's house:**

"Yay! I needed to practice my new wrestling moves on someone," Reagan exclaimed.

"I vote Dan to try out our moves on. He's so annoying anyway."Madison supplied.

**Grace's house:**

"The Co-did someone say my name?AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! They're already planning to kill me!" Dan screamed.

**Holt's house:**

"Okay team, line up!" Eisenhower Holt ordered.

"YESSIR!"The Holts yelled.

"NOW GET READY, WE HAVE SOME CAHILLS TO THRASH AND A PLANE TO GET TO!"

"YESSIR!"

**Alistair's Mansion:**

"Oh dear,I do hope the Madrigals aren't putting too much hope on those Cahill kids,"Alistair Oh observed,"this might end badly for the world at large."

_But of course, I have seen what they are capable of_, he thought.

"Let's just see how things work out in this game of peace and war."

**Wizard's Mansion:**

"Yo, this is awesome!"Jonah Wizard yelled,"you finally get to meet all your cousins!"

"At least, the ones that won't kill you,"Broderick muttered under his breath.

"I can't wait!"Phoenix exclaimed.

"Then why wait? Our plane is in three hours! Let's go!" Broderick said, not looking up from his blackberry.

**The end of chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in 39 Clues.**


	2. The Reunion Begins

_**Grace's Mansion(Three hours later):  
**_ "The Co-"Dan was about to yell AGAIN, but Amy got tired and stood up to hit him on the head, when Dan suddenly looked like he remembered something.  
"Wait! THE COBRAS _AND _THE HOLTS ARE COMING! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S WORSE! PEOPLE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?"He screamed at them. Amy rolled her eyes.  
"You are _such_ a dweeb! How could ANYONE in the world forget the Holts?"  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Nevermind, I guess if someone points a poisonous dart gun at you, you'll remember it more than someone who can break your bones?" Amy asked uncertainly.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Be quiet!" Amy almost screamed.  
"You know, 'silent' would be quieter than 'quiet'," Nellie said thoughtfully. Amy glared at her.  
"What? It's true!"  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Dan yelled, a BIT more softly. Amy groaned, and got an idea.  
"Dan, if you don't stop screaming, I'll give all your ninja stuff to the Holts."  
That was the first time in three hours, that Dan wasn't screaming his head off. The Holts can be a little...HARSH, to put it nicely.  
_DING-DONG!  
_ And bye-bye, peace and quiet.  
"AAAHHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO_ DIE_! SOMEONE, _ANYONE..._ SCRATCH THAT, ANYONE _BUT_ MY COUSINS, SAAVE MEE!"Dan screamed. Amy rolled her eyes, and went to answer the door.  
"Hello peas-I mean Amy,"Natalie greeted. The voice of Dan's nightmares. So it wasn't surprising when Dan wasn't anywhere near the front door when the Kabras entered.  
"Hello,"Ian said.  
"Hi!" Amy replied, and opened the door wider, to let them in.  
"Daniel! COME GET OUR LUGGAGE!" Natalie yelled.  
"It's DAN- D.A.N! DAN!" Came a faint voice, echoing through the house.  
"I don't care! GET OUR BAGS!"  
"I CARE, AND I WON'T!"  
"I'll do it!" Amy said, before Natalie could go crazy with her dart gun.  
"Thank you, at least SOMEONE'S treating their guests properly." Natalie said. Amy just smiled weakly, and stared at the twenty or more suitcases, and wondering how to move them.  
"I'll show you your rooms,"Nellie said, grinning at Amy's hopeless expession.  
"Oh, hello, Neddie!"Natalie tried to say nicely, eyeing Nellie's multi-colored hair.  
"It's NELLIE!"  
"Hello Nolly!" Ian corrected.  
"I JUST said my name, WHAT is wrong with you people?"  
"Oh, I am sorry, I must have missed it." Ian appologised. Nellie just gritted her teeth and muttered something like 'follow me, your hinghnesses.'  
Right after the Kabas left, Dan came running out from the opposite direction, grinning evilly. Amy flinched as her brother smiled sweetly at her.  
"What did you do?" Amy said, sounding like the expression 'the calm before the storm.'  
"I made the Kabras' rooms nicer, of course!" He exclaimed. There was a piercing scream, and it sounded like three pairs of feet, running in their direction. Dan tried to get out of there before he got caught, but Amy grabbed his arm tightly. Dan looked panicked, and tried to hit Amy, but miscalculated and fell on the floor, head first.  
"DANIEL! YOU ARE DEAD!" Natalie and Ian screamed at the tops of their lungs, appearing at the head of the stairs, covered in some green slime, with Nellie silently laughing and panting for breath behind them. Before Dan could say his name isn't 'Daniel,' they heard the bell ring.  
_DING-DONG!  
_The Holts crashed through the door, looking thrilled.  
"Hey D- What in the world happened in here?"Hamilton Holt screamed.  
"I- where are your parents?"Dan demanded, dodging punches and kicks from the Kabras.  
"They weren't invited. Only the younger generation and Alaistair."Fiske said, appearing out of thin air. When Nellie saw him, she ran at him like a bull. Fiske actually screamed, and somehow disappeared.  
"Cool! That was almost what a ninja lord would do! Except for the girly scream." Dan exclaimed.  
"Your house has trap doors?" Senead, Ned, and Ted exclaimed, appearing in the frame of the broken door.  
"It does?" Nellie asked, looking for a new victim.  
"UHHHHH...I think Uncle Fiske did it, so we could escape in a life or death situation. Like when you tried to kill him,"Ned muttered.  
"Yo, meet...What in the world happened here?" Jonah exclaimed.  
"That's what I said!" Hamilton yelled.  
"Hi guys, I'm...Woah!" Phoenix exclaimed, staring at the struggle Dan was having with the slime-covered Kabras.  
"LET_'S _WRESTLE!" Reagon and Madison screamed, jumping on Dan and Ian. Natalie just shrieked, and tried to get someone with her dart gun. In the matter of five minutes, the loud chaos in the middle of the hall, had reduced to five people, gone unconscious and covered in slime, lying on the floor. Apparently, Natalie had gone so crazy, she had shot her self.  
"OK, that is the weirdest way to start a reunion...uhhh, no offense."Phoenix said.  
"Yo, you got that right." Jonah agreed.  
"Let's just carry them to their rooms before they wake up, so they'll be confused for a while when they do."Amy said. Too late.  
"What happened?"Dan asked, getting up drowsily from the floor.  
"Who are you people?" Reagon asked as she sat up.  
"What's my name, anyway?"Madison questioned.  
"Umm... How did three people get amnesia at the same time?" Phoenix wondered aloud.  
"Noooo! The stuff from Natalie's dart gun must've caused this." Amy moaned.  
"I think it only lasts a few hours."Ted said, examining the 'stuff' in Natalie's dart gun.  
"Is this how all family reunions start?" Phoenix asked, looking like he was standing next to the world's most wanted.  
"Nope...Don't think so, but it's not boring."Hamilton obsereved.  
"My dress is soaked in this...filth!"Natalie screamed.  
"So is mine!"Ian exclaimed.  
"We're all soaked, so be quiet...whoever you are,"Dan yelled at the Kabras.  
"I at least thought you'd remember me,"Amy muttered.  
"Oh, I know you, you're the person who tried to kill me a million times,"Dan said weirdly, looking at Ian.  
"You remember your cousin, but not your own sister?"Amy asked.  
"Wait...I have a sister?"  
"You know, this isn't so bad...I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER! I have no idea who this alien is," Amy said joyfully.  
"I'M AN ALIEN! SO COOL!"  
"Wow this place is big..."Reagon noted.  
"Yeah! I could hide in a bunch of places to scare someone...or practice my wrestling moves on them!"Madison agreed.  
"Yeah...I think you're my sister, I mean we MUST be related,"Reagon said.  
"Wait, did Dan just say 'kill'?" Phoenix looked almost crazy by now.  
"Uhhhh, I'll take you guys to your rooms."Nellie said firmly.  
"OK!"Phoenix agreed frantically. A few minutes later, Amy was left behind to watch over the people who lost their memories.  
"ICE CREAM! NINJAS! CHOCOLATE! CHIPS!"Dan yelled randomly.  
"My hair!"Natalie wailed.  
"My shirt!"Ian added.  
"Be quiet!" Amy commanded.  
"YOU be quiet, if you think you know so much!" Madison screamed.  
"I like ballet!" Reagon shouted, prancing around the room.  
"Okaaay...maybe were NOT related," Madison noted.  
"NINJA VIDEO GAMES, T.V.,NUTELLA!"Dan continued.  
"This is going to be the longest hours of my life,"Amy muttered.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! THE COBRAS ARE HERE! THE HOLTS ARE HERE! WHO IN THE WORLD ARE THE HOLTS AND THE COBRAS?" Dan screamed.  
"YES! You're already getting your memory back!" Amy cheered.  
"Why is my sister doing ballet?" Madison asked,dumbfounded.  
"Why AM I dancing?" Reagon asked.  
"Why are we sitting on the FLOOR?" The Kabras shrieked.  
"Cool! I look like I battled some dangerous monsters!" Dan said looking at the slime he was covered in.  
"Those 'dangerous monsters,' Daniel, is us!" Natalie scolded.  
"Mrrp,"  
"NOOO! I WOULD REMEMBER THAT HORRIBLE SOUND ANYWHERE!" Ian screamed.  
"Hey! Stop insulting Saladin!" Dan demanded.  
"Mrrp!" Saladin said. If you'd heard him, it sounded like he was saying: _That's right, one more insult and I'll scratch you! _Saladin looked deadly at the moment, because it had been five hours since anyone had fed him.  
"Mrrp," He said again, and padded quietly into the living room.  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Ian continued to scream.  
"Wow! Who knew Ian was scared of a cat?" Madison noted.  
"I don't think his amnesia's over yet," Amy said, looking confused.  
"MRRP!" Saladin mewed loudly, jumping on Dan.  
"I LIKE PINK!" Ian screamed (probably going insane at this point).  
"Okay, Okay already! I'll get your red snapper!" Dan shouted, trying to get Saladin's claws off of him.  
"Mrrp," Saladin replied, looking pleased, then fixed his glare on Dan, until he got up and hurried to the kitchen.  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ian STILL screamed. Natalie got up and kicked him hard enough to knock him to his senses.  
"What- wait...Was I _screaming_?" Ian asked. Madison was bent over laughing, and Reagon was holding up her phone.  
"Don't tell me..." Ian said dangerously.  
"I recorded the whole thing!" Reagon exclaimed gleefully. Ian moaned, and tried to grab her phone, but Reagon ran away and he chased after her. A few minutes later, we heard something like,"I got it on facebook!" And then a loud groan. Then..."What is Facebook?"  
"I'LL JUST SHOW YOU TO YOUR ROOMS!" Amy screamed. The others nodded, and followed her out the room.  
"WAIT, PEOPLE! DON'T OPEN YOUR DOORS!" Dan screamed. Too late (AGAIN!).  
GLOP. That, was the sound of slime dropping on people's heads.( And probably Dan's death sentence.)  
"DAAN!"  
_**...**_  
** End of chapter two! I hope you liked it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, or the 39 Clues (the book OR the clues).**


	3. Twister

_**Grace's Mansion (Six'o clock in the morning):  
"RIIIINNNGGGGG! RRIIIIINNNGGG! WAKE UP FELLOW CAHILLS!"**_ Fike's voice echoed throughout the house.  
"WHERE ARE YOU FISKE?" Nellie screamed.  
_**"This messege is recorded, so... uh...so Nellie wouldn't find me, and...Well, anyway, let's move on with the day. I recommend that you all report to the fifth hall on the third floor in half an hour, if you don't wish to be fried by lasers."**_  
"WHAT?" Every Cahill in the house screamed. Then they were all scrambling to their bathrooms, so they would get ready before the lasers went off.  
_**Voices heard in the following chaos:**_**  
** "Noooooo," Natalie moaned," I _knew_ we should not have come! I only have half an hour to make myself even more beautiful!"  
"COOL! LASERS! I'VE NEVER BEEN IN THE MIDDLE OF LASERS BEFORE! THIS IS GOING TO BE SOO COOL!"Dan crowed.  
"LASERS! WHAT KIND OF UNCLE TRIES TO FRY US WITH _LASERS_?" Phoenix screamed.  
"I STILL have that _slime_ in my clothes."Ian complained.  
"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Dan (appaently realising how painful being in the middle of lasers would be) screamed.  
"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Fiske did an evil laugh, appearing in the middle of the noise.  
"FISKE!" Nellie shrieked.  
" AAAAAAIIIIIII!"  
SWISH. Fiske had dissappeared AGAIN!  
"I WILL FIND YOU, FISKE!"  
_**Half an hour of crazy noises and screams later:  
**_ "This room, is...good enough." Natalie admitted.  
They were all in the hall they were supposed to go to, and it was complete with five plush sofas, a snack bar, and a room filled with mirrors and make-up.  
_**"Good to to see none of you are fried chicken yet! Ha! Nellie can't get me now! I have laser-proof clothes on! MWAHAHAHAHA!" **_They heard Fiske's voice say.  
"Don't bet on it!" Nellie screamed.  
_**"Well, you may be wondering the reason you're here in the second place( the first place being the lasers). It's a family reunion of course! And you'll stay until I say the lasers are off! So enjoy!"  
**_"This is going to be boring."Reagon grumbled.  
"LET'S WRE-"  
"NO WRESTLING!" Amy screamed.  
"AWWW..." The Holts moaned.  
"What about Twister?" Dan suggested, holding up the board and the sheet.  
"YOU LEFT THE SHEET IN HERE?"Amy screamed,"I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT!"  
"It was _boring_!" Dan cried.  
"It was no-"  
"Let's just play the game." Senead inturrupted.  
_**Two minutes of setting the game up later:  
**_"I'll spin the board." Natalie volunteered. Since no one wanted to get amnesia or whatever other poison she put in her dart gun again, they agreed.  
_**Five minutes into the game:  
**_"OW! AMY YOU'RE ON MY FOOT!"  
"Sorry."  
"Jonah, get off my hand."  
"Yo, this is torture."  
"Hey! That was my head!"_**  
**_"How was I supposed to know?"  
Natalie was grinning at her latest torture devise: Twister.  
"Be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate here!"  
"Oh you have to concentrate do you? WHAT ABOU _US_?"  
"Daniel, stop complaining!"  
"D-A-N DAN! I'll even explain it to you! D- for deadly, A-for awesome, N- for ninja! D-A-N...DAN!"  
"Whatever."  
"Stop rolling your eyes, Nat."  
"IT'S NATALIE!" Natalie screamed.  
"YES! Now I know how to annoy you even more, Nat you're fat!"  
That did was shoved into Phoenix, who was pushed onto Reagon, which caused altimate chaos, and the end of the game.  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues!  
Thanks for reviewing!_**


	4. After Twister

_**Grace's Mansion:**_  
"Okay, that was kind of fun, but right now on the fun scale, this rates negative infinity." Dan grumbled.  
"Just asking, which part did you like about Twister, the part where you were squished in crazy angles in the game, or being punched in the face by Reagon?"  
"Both," He said, grinning.  
"You are one crazy dude," Hamilton commented.  
"THIS IS _BORING_!" Madison yelled.  
"Well, watching you play...Twister? Was quite amusing." A voice said. They all turned, and found that the voice had belonged to Alistair had been sitting in the shadows all along!  
"You know, I think I still like my resolution I made twenty years ago."Dan said thoughtfully.  
"You weren't even born twenty years ago!" Amy said.  
"Yes I was! Respect the ninja lord, evil sisters should be quiet."  
"The only reason you call me evil is because I caught you putting scorpians in everyone's rooms!"  
"I said respect the ninja lord!"  
"Wait, did you just say SCORPIANS?" Phoenix asked.  
"What was your resolution anyway?"Hamilton asked.  
"Don't trust old guys."  
"I am your uncle! Not an 'old guy'!"  
"It's the same thing."  
"But-"  
"You know, this isn't half bad! I think I'll just get some popcorn from the snack bar..." Madison thought out loud.  
"Good idea!" Most of them agreed. No one noticed the Starlings slip away to another room.  
_**TWENTY MINUTES OF EATING, TALKING, AND TRYING TO FIND A DART GUN LATER:  
**_ _**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CRASH! CRASH!CRASH!Thump!  
**_ "HEY! Who's exploding things without me!" Dan demanded. Then complete silence.  
"Okay, that was not supposed to happ- hey! Who let the cat in?" Ned asked. They just followed his voice, and peeked in the room.  
"COOL!" Dan shouted without hesitation. Standing in front of them, were the three Starlings, looking like they had just come home after losing a war, in a room full of shattered mirrors.  
"We almost died, and you call that _cool_?" Ned demanded.  
"Yeah."  
"THAT WAS AWESOME! You missed out the best part! We were trying to make these suites? And they were supposed to be laser-resistant? And then Saladin just walked in, and broke one of the mirrors we were using? And I know I'm saying too many and's? And the mirror landed on this potion we just made? Don't ask me how we got the stuff...WE GOT THEM ALL FROM THE SNACK BAR! Plus, we always carry these lab gloves and stuff. Anyway, the mirror just sent the potion flying in every direction? And it turned out we just invented a new poison!" Ted explained, and giggled. They all stared at him. Sinead just laughed.  
"Sorry, one of the broken peices must've hit his head, but he'll be okay."  
"Did he just say poison?" Phoenix asked," Nevermind that,no offense and all, but...ARE YOU GUYS _NUTS_? I MEAN ,REALLY? _POISON_?"  
"I'll explain later, but really, my homies ARE nuts." Jonah said solemnly. Phoenix just nodded like that explained everything.  
"You know, kiddos, I think I'll just listen to some tunes." Nellie said, and walked out of the room shaking her head.  
"Oooookayyy...weird silence..." Dan said.  
"Be quiet ,dweeb." Amy commanded.  
"But it's too quiet! And you can't call the ultimate ninja lord a dweeb!"  
"AARRGGHAHHH GAAH TADATA GAHHRR!"  
"Who's being strangled?" Reagon asked, running out of the room.  
"Ummm...That's Nellie singing." Amy said, as everyone looked panicked, and were about to run after Reagon.  
"WHAT? I thought someone was being tortured!" Hamilton yelled.  
"Someone is, yo, some _people_, us!" Jonah said.  
_**"Fellow Cahills, the lasers are off, so you can now come out. Plus get ready, we're going to the mall!"**_ Fiske's voice boomed over the hidden speakers.(Fortunately, Nellie was listening to music, her style, so she couldn't hear Fiske's voice.)  
_**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues.  
And, sorry, I like this story better as humor.**_


End file.
